Silver Chick
by Ki Ai Sky
Summary: Goten and Trunks spend an afternoon at the beach doin guy things like rating girls, and then some, um, girl things. FEM


Well, I've been very in to DBZ lately, so I decided to do a one-shot piece involving Trunks and Goten

_Well, I've been very in to DBZ lately, so I decided to do a one-shot piece involving Trunks and Goten. I loved Future Trunks, and Goten is adorable. Other characters really won't be mentioned, so that should help to not confuse everyone. I don't really know what to do with this. So here I go. By the way, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if I did, why am I on here writing crappy little fanfictions?_

**Silver Chick**

Ki Ai Sky

It was mid morning when Trunks and Goten had decided that they were going to go to the beach. They were in their mid teens now, but they were still the best of friends. It would be hard not to be friends, seeing as they were once one person for brief periods of time. Goten kept his hair the way it normally looked like, not bothering to cut it. He looked just like Goku had at his age.

Before they had left, they decided that it would be easier to just drive to the beach, seeing as flying caused too much attention. It was bad enough being "special" without everyone having to call them freaks. They knew well what they were in truth. Their families had made sure of that. They were some of the best fighters on the planet. The two boys often trained together, seeing as they were at the same level. They were each others' rival and that kept them strong, just like their fathers were.

Their plans started the day before. They were off of school and needed a break from training. Trunks came up with the idea that they do something fun, and Goten offered the idea of the beach. Like his Gohan had, Goten and Trunks found blending into school hard. They needed to make sure they didn't fall behind and lose all of their precious months of training. But, both of their mothers made sure they studied hard. Chichi because she didn't want her boys to fight and Bulma had reasons that had something to do with time travels and a boy from the future. They both took turns watching Gohan and Videl's baby, Pan. But their social lives were practically dead. They knew women, but they didn't _know women_.

They took Trunk's car, since it was the nicest. It was a hot day, and the beach would be sure to have lots of young girls out and about. Their longer hair fluttered in the wind as they continued to their destination.

"Hey Trunks," Goten began, "what do you think? Do the ladies like the blonde Goten or the more natural look?" he cracked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh the blonde, definitely," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. Goten thought his little jokes were so funny, when in actuality, none of them were. He was just like his father again.

The rest of the car ride was rather quite. They listened to the radio, rapping along to their favorite songs and mock singing to songs they knew but didn't like. It was a good thing it was just them. They were able to laugh carelessly and be themselves. They didn't need to worry about anything.

They set up their area a couple of meters away from the water when they got there. They took a quick glance around them. Their eyes met, thinking the same thing. _Babes._ They took a seat on their multicolored blanket. They glanced around. It was crowded, but there was plenty of room.

"Yellow bikini, short pink hair?" Goten asked, referencing casually to the image he stared at.

"Eh, four," Trunks responded. She didn't look that great, in his opinion. Maybe with longer hair and more curves…

"Really?" Goten asked incredulously. "I'd five her at least a seven." Goten thought the skinny sharp look was hot on her.

"Fine. Blue one piece with long red hair, the short one," Trunks offered.

They continued like this for about a hour, rating all of the women on the beach. They picked their top ten and enjoyed their time there. They talked about what was on their minds, other than women, and wondered about their heritage. Who knew what the extents of their powers were? Not even Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans knew. The boys themselves were quite handsome and got a lot of flirty looks from girls. A few even came up and said sexy 'hi's.

Then Trunks wanted to try something. He whispered it to Goten. He nodded, not really caring or interesting. They were many, many miles away from their homes. Trunks got up first and flexed his power, turning Super Saiyan, his silvery hair turned bright and blonde becoming upright and pointed. He controlled it well enough so that nothing would fly. Goten didn't even get up, and did the same, his hair a bit bigger than Trunks'.

A group of girls who had been watching them had their heads turned sideways, confused. A girl, one they'd both agreed was an eight, came up to them, not frightened, but more so curious.

"How did you do that? Your hair was black," she said pointing to Goten on the blanket and then to Trunks. "Yours was white. How'd you turn it blonde?"

"Well, we're really aliens. Don't out us," Goten stage whispered.

"If he's an alien, then I'm a superhero," Trunks retorted. Both comments were true… They often made jokes like that to one another. Maybe they could wear tights and go around saving damsels. Gohan did that for a time as the Mighty Saiyan Man. What a riot!

The girl looked over at them with a queer look on her face. She walked back to her friends and obviously explained what they'd said. They too gave them weird looks. The two guys looked at each other and shrugged.

Suddenly Trunks got another idea. "Goten grab all the stuff and come with me." He was smiling, but had a look of intense concentration on his face. Goten could sense that he was slowing gathering his energy, trying to so it slowly so he didn't draw more attention.

Goten did as his friend asked him and folded up their blanket and placed it on top of their four baskets all filled with food (_Saiyans and their massive appetites_). He folded up the umbrella, careful not to break it. He picked up three baskets in on hand and then the last one and umbrella in his other. Right now he didn't really care if they made a scene. Goten and Trunks agreed to go pretty far out of the way so people wouldn't recognize them. He followed Trunks' lead and went into the forest that surrounded the isolated beach.

"Put it down and sit there," the older boy ordeded pointing to a boulder. Goten did and looked on with interest. "I'm going to try something new. I got curious." He put his shirt back on for some strange reason.

He gained a steady stance and began to channel his energy. Goten could tell that this wasn't something he'd felt before. The golden aura that flowed around Super Saiyans glowed even brighter, a white that hurt his eyes to stare at. He had to look at, but tried to figure out what was going on with his senses. He could hear Trunks and still see the white glow on the trees.

The energy subsided with a whoosh on wind.

"It worked!" a voice called.

Goten turned to where Trunks had been before. There standing exactly where Trunks had been was a woman with short silver hair wearing the exact same clothes Trunks had. The shorts were falling off her hips, revealing much of her waist. The shirt was massive on her, but he could still see that she had a rather large chest.

"Hey, Trunks, you've gotta come see this," Goten called to the forest.

"See what, Goten?" she asked.

"Trunks?" he asked the girl dumbfounded, suddenly staring at her eyes. They were blue, as blue as the silver-haired boy's had been.

The girl winked at him.

_Okay, that really sucked. I don't really care. It seemed like an interesting topic. I mean, Saiyans go through all kinds of transformations, so why not? If anyone does want me to continue this, I will. I have an idea, but I am so back-tracked on stories. Review if you want me to, and thanks for reading. _

_-Ki_


End file.
